


Nightmare

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Nightmare

Ray constantly dreams about the time Vinnie DeMarco was delivered to Langoustine’s mansion with four broken limbs, half-dead and mostly insane. His subconscious loves to cast others in the role of DeMarco. It’s the worst when it’s Kowalski.

He has this dream often enough that when he opens his eyes he doesn’t panic, just rolls onto his side and looks at Kowalski, stretched out on his stomach, snoring softly, looking like a wet dream with the long lines of his body and the colors of his tattoo catching the light. It’s a complete contrast to the peaceful look on his face and the way his hair is sticking up all over the place, making him look like innocence. Ray decides he’s not the unluckiest bastard on the planet and slides an arm around Kowalski, rolling him on his side and pulling him close. He presses his nose into Kowalski’s hair and wraps a leg around him.

Kowalski stirs and moans. “I know you love my ass Vecchio, but I need some recovery time you instantaneous bastard.”

“You mean insatiable, and I’m not. Go back to sleep.”

“So you’re sateable then?”

“It’s sated or satiable, sateable’s not a word.”

“Is too.”

“No it’s not, go back to sleep.”

Kowalski is breathing deeply again in seconds, and Ray slowly drifts off. His subconscious leaves him alone for the rest of the night.


End file.
